Everything better than expected
by AmyAmiki
Summary: Chicos, como ya sabéis, la primera vez que vi a vuestra madre fue en la boda del tío Barney. Lo curioso es que, de todo el grupo, fui el último en conocerla. Ted/Mother, Robin/Barney Spoilers del episodio 6x24 Challenge Accepted.
1. Chapter 1 Más cerca de lo que parece

*****Es mi primer fanfic de HIMYM, así que espero que les guste ^^!. Se localiza temporalmente tras el 6x24 Challenge Accepted. Reviews porfa, y depende de la gente tal vez lo traduzca al inglés.*******

**IMPORTANTE: LA LETRA CURSIVA ES EL TED DEL FUTURO HABLANDO XDDD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Año 2030<strong>

_Chicos, como ya sabéis, la primera vez que vi a vuestra madre fue en la boda del tío Barney. Lo curioso es que, de todo el grupo, fui el último en conocerla. Para explicarlo tenemos que irnos unos meses antes de esa boda, justo a finales del verano del 2011. Tía Lily tenía ya sus primeros meses de embarazo, tía Robin estaba enfrascada en su trabajo, y el tío Barney finalmente había convencido a Nora para que le diese una segunda oportunidad. Mientras tanto yo seguía buscando a la chica perfecta._

**Año 2011- En algún bar de Nueva York**

-¡Cambio de pareja!-la campana había sonado, y las chicas participantes cambiaron de mesa. Ted apuntaba los pros y los contras de la chica que se acababa de ir.

-Pro: le encantan los perros- dijo Ted. Suspiró-Contra: solo habla de su perrita Sparky. Teniendo en cuenta que me ha contado más de su perra que de sí misma, a quién debería pedirle el teléfono es a Sparky.

La nueva chica se sentó delante de él. Era rubia y tenía los ojos claros. Atractiva físicamente. Era la última chica de una tarde en la que Ted, tal vez por ser muy exigente o por no tener suerte, no había encontrado a nadie especial.

-Soy Ted- dijo el arquitecto.

-Grace. Trabajo en una revista de moda aunque siempre he querido ser escritora. Me encanta la literatura- comentó la chica, sonriendo.

-¡A mí también!-exclamó Ted, entusiasmado. Parecía que su suerte estaba cambiando.

**En el McLaren´s**

Cuando Ted entró en el pub, encontró a sus amigos debatiendo sobre qué pasaría si Robin fuese rubia de nuevo, como cuando era Robin Sparkles.

-¡Te verías tan inocente!-exclamó Marshall.

-¿No parezco inocente ahora?

-¿Inocente? Ponte una capa negra y una sombra de ojos apagada, y serás la Princesa de la Oscuridad- comentó Lily.

-Pero yo no soy malvada.

-Ser o no ser, esa no es la cuestión- terció Ted-Mira a Lily. Es menudita, pero es el ser más manipulador y maquiavélico que conozco.

-¡Hey!-exclamó Lily.

-Lo digo en el buen sentido.

-No creo que eso pueda tener un buen sentido-terció Marshall. Lily asintió.

-Tal vez en el pasado fuese algo parecido a lo que describes-admitió Lily- Pero ahora he decidido ir por el buen camino.

-Exacto. Se ha ido del Lado Oscuro. Ahora es como Yoda, pequeñita y poderosa- añadió Marshall.

-Amén a eso- dijo Lily, chocando los cinco con Marshall. Ted arqueó la ceja.

-Sí, la pintamos de verde y seguro que nadie los diferencia- comentó con sarcasmo Ted.

-Bueno, dejamos de hablar de Stars Wars y nos ponemos a hablar…no se… ¿de la cita de Ted?

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿has tenido una cita? ¿Con quién? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Y cuándo piensas presentárnosla?-preguntó Lily.

-Primero, ¿Robin, cómo has sabi…?

-Llevas la camisa de las citas. La usas siempre que quieres impresionar a alguien.

-No la uso siempre.

-Vamos, Ted- terció Marshall-Hasta yo me he dado cuenta.

-Está bien, es la camisa de las citas. Pero no digáis que no es increíble.

-Es una gran camisa- respondió Lily-¿Qué le pareció a la chica de la cita?

-No fue una cita. Fueron varias- los chicos le miraron sin comprender- Me apunté a una de esas citas de cinco minutos.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó Marshall.

-Y lo más importante, ¿qué hacías ahí?-preguntó Lily.

- Barney me dio la tarjeta del lugar, y decidí ir. No ha estado del todo mal. Y…se llama Grace. Es perfecta.

_Chicos, espero que a estas alturas de la historia sea evidente que ella no era vuestra madre._

-¡Vaya, una chica perfecta! Me sorprende que hayas encontrado algo así en un lugar recomendado por Barney-comentó Marshall.

-La verdad, creo que Grace es la excepción de las chicas de ese lugar- admitió Ted.

-Ya me parecía raro- dijo Lily. Robin asintió.

-Y hablando de Barney, ¿Dónde está?-preguntó Ted.

-Tiene una cita con Nora- respondió Robin- Ellos sí que son la pareja perfecta.

-En primer lugar, la pareja perfecta son Marshall y Lily, a falta de una señora Mosby junto con la que podría competir por ese título.

-Eso habría que verlo-terció Marshall.

-Eso espero. Y si es posible, pronto- reconoció Ted- Y segundo, ¿estas celosa, Robin Serbsky?

-¿Qué? ¿Celosa? Vamos, Ted. Es solo que…no parece Barney.

-No puedes culparle por ello, Robin, se está esforzando esta vez-dijo Marshall.

-Chicos, yo no le culpo de nada, dejad de hablarme como la pobre ex novia- exclamó Robin molesta.

-¿Sabes lo que necesitas? –Preguntó Ted- Conocer gente. Apúntate a una de esas citas de cinco minutos.

-No creo que funcione, Ted. Robin no está tan desesperada como tú-dijo Lily.

-No estoy desesperado.

-Sí que lo estás-aseguró Robin.

-No lo estoy, venga Marshall di algo.

-Son dos contra uno, Ted.

-Y mi voto cuenta por dos- afirmó Lily.

-Ni hablar, tu hijo aun no nacido no entra en las votaciones-replicó Ted. El móvil de Ted sonó. Lo cogió- ¿Barney?-Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras se escuchaba la voz distorsionada de Barney. Ted apartó el teléfono- Barney está con Nora en su casa, dice que si nos apuntamos a unas copas.

-A mí me parece genial- comentó Marshall.

-Siempre que tenga algo sin alcohol- añadió Lily.

-Nora se suele coger un San Francisco siempre que puede- susurró Ted.

-Me sirve.

-Yo no puedo, chicos.- dijo Robin- Ya he quedado.

-Vaya, Robin ¿quién es el afortunado?-preguntó Marshall.

-Es una amiga, que se encuentra un poco enferma y quiero verla.

-¿Y tiene que ser ahora?-preguntó Lily. Marshall la miró con reprobación.- ¿Qué? Es que no quiero tener ningún momento incómodo con Nora, como mejor amiga de la ex novia de su novio.

-Suena más complicado de lo que es-dijo Marshall.

-Lo que he dicho, no contéis conmigo. Divertiros- Robin se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta del bar mientras que Ted le comentaba la situación a Barney por teléfono.

-Es sospechoso- dijo Lily mientras Marshall le ayudaba a levantarse- No le he oído mencionar antes a esa amiga enferma.

-Tal vez no le apetezca ir, y nos ha dado esa excusa- comentó Ted.

-No creo, Robin no es de las que se inventan ese tipo de excusas- argumentó Marshall.

-No lo sé, cielo, pero algo está pasando.

_Tenéis de saber que vuestra tía Lily tenía en parte razón. Desde que Barney salía con Nora, Robin siempre se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar para desahogarse. Y no me refiero a practicar con la pistola, sino a casa de una amiga, así que podría decirse que tía Robin tampoco mentía del todo._

**Año 2007, Primavera, casa de Robin**

-Hola, cielo- Ted saludó cariñosamente a su novia, Robin, cuando entró por la puerta.

-¿Ya has colocado todo de nuevo?-preguntó Robin. Ted asintió.

-Solo me falta la caja que me quedé aquí.

-¿La de la espada?-preguntó Robin- Está en la cocina.

-Ya la veo- Ted fue a coger la caja cuando echó un vistazo al libro que tenía encima. Le reconoció, sorprendido. "La importancia de llamarse Ernesto", envuelto cuidadosamente. Pertenecía a una subscripción de una colección de grandes obras de la literatura. Él había recibido su ejemplar el día anterior-Robin, no sabía que te gustaba…

-Ah, no es mío. Es de mi vecina. Se mudó hace poco y como todavía no ha cambiado la dirección del correo me pidió que se lo recogiera.

-Oh, vaya- Ted le dio la vuelta al envoltorio y leyó el nombre- ¿Tracy Blake?

_En aquel momento no sabía ni de lejos a quién pertenecía ese libro, y mucho menos que era la amiga a la que Robin iba a ver._

**Año 2011, en una calle de Manhattan**

Robin tocó el timbre. Una chica con el cabello castaño y rizado la recibió.

-¿Robin?

-Siento molestar, Cindy. ¿Está Tracy en casa?-pre

guntó la canadiense.

-Sí, creo que anda en su cuarto leyendo. Pasa y ahora la aviso- contestó Cindy. Robin entró en la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Unos ladridos sonaron a lo lejos.

_Es probable que si ese día hubiese acompañado a vuestra tía Robin las cosas serían distintas. Tal vez el universo todavía no había decidido que era el tiempo de encontrarnos. Porque, chicos, como ya __sabéis__, la chica a la que había visitado __vuestra__tía__ Robin era, sin duda, vuestra madre._

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo: <strong>"Todo esta conectado" *******<strong>

-Y la pregunta más importante de todas-dijo Ted.

-¿Esta buena?-preguntó Barney.

-No es esa- dijo Ted.

-Ya, pero puedo preguntar. América es un país libre. ¿Está buena?

-Barney, ¿quieres dejar a Ted hacer la pregunta?-dijo Marshall.

-No quiero.

-Barney, cierra el pico-replicó Lily.

-Me callo.

-Para que lo sepas, Tracy está bastante buena. No tanto cierta canadiense que conocéis pero si, está muy buena. Y ahora, Ted, pregunta, que quiero acabarme los fideos tranquilamente.

-Robin Serbski, mírame a los ojos y responde. ¿Por qué no me la has presentado aún?


	2. Chapter 2 Todo esta conectado

Primero de todo, agradecimientos a cargarpe y Alyra90 por comentar el capítulo. Me hizo mucha ilusión :3! Este capítulo es bastante más largo que el anterior, espero que lo disfruten.

He tardado un poco en hacer este porque es necesaria una referencia a uno de los capítulos de HIMYM, y he tenido que pensarlo un poco XDD

*Nota: algunas de las escenas de Barney y Lily pertenecen al capítulo 6x11, The Mermaid Theory.

PS: estoy buscando ayuda para traducirlo al inglés ^^, si alguien me hecha una manita le agradeceré mucho!

PS2: queria dejar tambien el link a un fanwallpaper de ambos (Tracy y Ted)

Tienen que poner:primero amyamiki luego punto luego deviantart y luego esto: .com/gallery/#/d3ele5s

NO ME DEJA PONER URL T.T XDDDDD

Espero que les guste! Dejen comentarios, plizz

* * *

><p><strong>Año 2030<strong>

_¿Chicos, por donde ibámos? Ah, sí, yo había empezado a salir con Grace, y tía Robin se desahogaba a escondidas de sus amigos con vuestra madre. Esto afectaría lentamente al grupo, siendo la primera vuestra tía Lily._

_-¿Papá, aun te queda mucho?-preguntó Luke, aburrido._

_-Ya casi estamos llegando al final._

**Año 2011, apartamento de Ted.**

El timbre sonó. Ted se levantó del sofá y abrió a Lily y a Marshall. Robin salió de la cocina con las bebidas.

-¡Por fin la comida! Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un alce, literalmente.

-Será figuradamente-le corrigió Ted, mientras que ayudaba a Lily con la comida.

-¡Los mejores fideos chinos que existen!-aseguró Marshall. Barney ayudó a terminar de repartir todo.

-¿Del apartamento de Lily?-preguntó Ted. Marshall asintió.

-Menos mal que habéis llegado, Ted me estaba poniendo de los nervios-dice Barney.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Marshall.

-Una palabra muy terrible, amigo mío. Crucigramas.

-No es tan horrible. Deberías probar-replicó Ted.

-No, gracias. Tengo una vida. Es más, una vida increíble.

-Bueno, chicos… ¿qué hacemos esta tarde?-preguntó Lily, ignorando las divagaciones de Barney.

-Yo no puedo salir con vosotros-dice Ted- he quedado con Grace.

-¿Dónde vais?-preguntó Marshall.

-Al cine y luego a cenar-respondió Ted.

- Oh que dulce pareja- dice Lily-¿Cuándo podremos hacer una cita doble?

-¡Vamos, Lily! Si la acabo de conocer.

-Ya vas más avanzado que nosotros que no la conocemos. ¿Por cierto, que es?-preguntó Barney.

- ¿Humana?-dijo Ted, con sarcasmo.

-No me refiero a eso Ted. Pero está bien saberlo. No estamos solos en el universo. ¿Es un ocho? ¿Un nueve?

- Yo no juzgo a las personas por su aspecto. Pero si tanto te interesa, es un nueve.

-¡Choca esos cinco, hermano!-exclamó Barney. Ted le ignoró.

- Antes de que Barney volviese a divagar, ¿por dónde íbamos?

-Hablando si salíamos hoy-respondió Marshall-Yo no puedo, cielo. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-No te preocupes por eso, cariño-respondió Lily-¿Robin?

-Chicos, palabra con 7 letras que signifique "limpiar impurezas del barro para hacer cerámica"- interrumpió Ted.

-¿Estas comiendo y pensando en los crucigramas a la vez?-preguntó Barney.

-Yo tampoco puedo salir, Lily. Espera… ¿"sajelar"?-dijo la canadiense, respondiendo a la pregunta de Ted. El arquitecto escribió la palabra y luego sonrió.

-Increíble Serbki. Eres un genio.

- Aunque me gustaría llevarme el mérito, no ha sido por mi inteligencia. Es el mismo crucigrama que estaba haciendo Tracy ayer.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Ted.

-La amiga enferma que visité la otra vez. Por cierto, es por eso por lo que no puedo salir, Lily, he quedado con ella hoy.

-Ah, vaya- exclamó la pelirroja con decepción- No pasa nada.

-¿Quién es Tracy?-repitió Ted.

-Eso ya lo ha dicho, Ted-replicó Barney-¿Ves como no se debe comer y hacer crucigramas a la vez? El cerebro debe concentrarse en los múltiples y deliciosos sabores de estos fideos.

-¿Le gustan los crucigramas?-preguntó Ted. Robin asintió.

-Le encantan-añadió antes de continuar comiendo. La mirada de Ted mostró curiosidad.

-Robin, ¿te puedo hacer tres preguntas?-la canadiense asintió,

-Claro, dispara.

-¿Cómo es ella? Quiero decir, si es una chica divertida, alegre, inteligente…

-Bien, no es perfecta, pero si, es agradable y tiene sentido del humor.

-Segunda, ¿es una chica culta?

-¿Quieres decir si le hago mucho esto?-Robin puso la mano en la boca e hizo un sonido que Ted conocía bien, los chicos se lo hacían cada vez que se ponía a hablar de arquitectura, literatura y similares.

-Algo parecido a eso-dijo Ted, molesto.

-Bueno, pensándolo bien, le gustan ese tipo de cosas. El otro día estaba leyendo "Amar en tiempos del cólera".

-¿En serio? ¡Es mi libro favorito!-exclamó Ted, entusiasmado.

-Lo sabemos, Ted- replicaron todos a la vez.

-Y la pregunta más importante de todas-dijo Ted.

-¿Esta buena?-preguntó Barney.

-No es esa- dijo Ted.

-Ya, pero puedo preguntar. América es un país libre. ¿Está buena?

-Barney, ¿quieres dejar a Ted hacer la pregunta?-dijo Marshall.

-No quiero.

-Barney, cierra el pico-replicó Lily.

-Me callo.

-Para que lo sepas, Tracy está bastante buena. No tanto cierta canadiense que conocéis pero si, está muy buena. Y ahora, Ted, pregunta, que quiero acabarme los fideos tranquilamente.

-Robin Serbski, mírame a los ojos y responde. ¿Por qué no me la has presentado aún?

-¡Vamos, Ted! Cuando la conocí estábamos saliendo. No te la iba a presentar entonces. ¡Además, hablamos una vez de ella! Mi vecina, ¿recuerdas?

-¿La chica de "La importancia de llamarse Ernesto"?-preguntó Ted. Robin asintió.

-¿Qué se supone qué es eso?-inquirió Barney.

-¡Pero desde que cortamos han pasado muchos años!¿No te planteaste alguna vez presentármela?

-Si , lo pensé una vez pero espera…¿por qué no lo hice? Ah, si …¡estabas recién comprometido con Stella!-contestó Robin algo molesta.

-¿Y cómo acabó eso? Conmigo hundido tras ser plantado en el altar.

-Hiciste mal, Robin-dijo Barney-Todo el mundo sabía que la mejor forma de animar a Ted era con una tía más buena que Stella. Deberías haber hecho que se conocieran. ¿Recordais a la chica francesa con esa delantera tan increíble?

-Te inventaste a esa chica, Barney-dijo el abogado.

-¿Estás seguro, Marshall?¿De verdad?

-Robin, ¿por qué no los presentas ahora? Es más, nos la presentas a todos y así la conocemos-sugirió Lily.

-No creo que eso funcione-dijo Robin.

-¿No crees que vaya a haber algo entre nosotros?-preguntó Ted.

-No, no lo creo y por una sencilla razón: Tracy es increíble y no iba a estar eternamente disponible. Tu oportunidad pasó, vaquero. Ahora sale con alguien.

-Tio, el destino no te quiere-dijo Marshall. Ted suspiró.

-En fin, seguiremos soportando al desesperado Ted-añadió Lily.

-Lily, creo que eso nos deja a ti y a mí. ¿Quieres salir?-preguntó Barney.

-Mmm…no-contestó Lily. Barney puso una cara de dolida sorpresa- Siempre que estamos solos pasas todo el tiempo desvistiéndome con los ojos. Incluso me quitas los zapatos.

-Los tacones altos me irritan los hombros-contestó Barney-Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Desde que quedaste embarazada eres un manatí gordo.

-¡Eres una gran…cabeza de pulpo estúpida!-dijo Lily, visiblemente ofendida- Barney Stinson, no te voy a dirigir la palabra hasta que te disculpes.

-Es la teoría de las sirenas, Lily. Es universal- contestó Barney.

**Día siguiente, en el McLaren's.**

Mientras que Marshall estaba en el trabajo, el grupo se había reunido en el bar de siempre. La conversación no era especialmente relevante, hasta que Robin decidió levantarse.

-Chicos, voy al baño, ahora vuelvo-dijo la canadiense. Cuando Robin se marchó, Lily se precipitó sobre el bolso de esta buscando algo.

-Lily, ¿qué haces?-preguntó Ted,

-Estoy buscando el móvil de Robin para coger el número de Tracy-respondió la pelirroja.

-Vamos, Lily, no actúes como un tío desesperado. Es decir, como Ted-dijo Barney. Ted lo miró, molesto.

-¿Es que no os habéis dado cuenta? Los últimos días apenas habla conmigo, solo habla de esa tal…asquerosamente maravillosa Tracy-dijo Lily, mientras apuntaba el número en su móvil-¡Estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amiga!

-Lily, solamente estas algo alterada por el embarazo. Nadie te está remplazando por nadie-dijo Ted.

-¿Ah, no? Mira el móvil. Tiene más llamadas a Tracy que a mí.

-Eso es normal, a ti te ve todos los días, no es necesario que te llame. ¡Viene Robin!-comentó Ted. Robin se aproximó. Lily guardó rápidamente el móvil y se sentó como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bueno, chicos que irme. He quedado con Tracy-dijo, mientras recogía el bolso.

-¿Cómo está tu amiga?-preguntó Lily.

-¿Qué?

-Tracy…¿no estaba enferma?-continuó la pelirroja.

-Ah…si. Bien, bien…está mejor. Bueno chicos, que tengáis un buen día-Robin salió del bar tranquilamente. Lily esperó a que se fuera para poder hablar.

-Tracy no estaba enferma ¿os habeís dado cuenta? Ni se acordaba de ello. Se lo estaba inventando. Algo raro pasa.

-Vamos Lily, cálmate- pidió Ted. Lily le ignoró.

-Voy a llamarla.

-¿Qué? Lily, no puedes llamar a una desconocida sólo porque te apetece.

-Mírame como lo hago- dijo mientras buscaba el número. Lily dio al botón de llamada y el teléfono empezó a sonar. Ted pudo oír ligeramente como una voz femenina distorsionada- ¿Tracy?-Lily esperó a que la chica contestara-Eh…soy Lily, una amiga de Robin- Lily esperó nuevamente. De repente, su expresión de enfado cambió a la ternura. Apartó un poco el móvil para poder hablar con los chicos-Oh, me conoce. Dice que Robin le dijo que soy su mejor amiga. Me encanta esta chica- la voz sonó de nuevo al otro lado-No, no le ha pasado nada…es solo que…bueno esto es algo un poco vergonzoso…Robin ha hablado tanto de ti que tenía curiosidad de hablar contigo- Tracy contestó nuevamente. Lily apartó de nuevo el móvil y empezó a susurrar- Oww, ella piensa que soy adorable. ¡Es realmente un encanto!- Ted empezó a reírse de la situación. La voz sonó de nuevo- Claro, me encantaría. Nos vemos luego, entonces. Bye Bye!

Lily colgó el móvil y miró a sus amigos, entusiasmada.

-Voy a conocerla. Esta noche Robin y ella han quedado en un pub a tomar algo. ¡Es muy simpática!

-Lily, ¿no eras tú quién decía que era asquerosamente maravillosa?-preguntó Barney.

-Una persona puede cambiar de opinión. Además, no sé por qué te hago caso. Si no lo recuerdas, no te dirijo la palabra. Por cierto, Ted, ¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Grace?

-Bien, bien…ah, nos hicimos una foto. Mirad-Ted le pasó el móvil a Lily.

-Es guapa. ¿Os va bien?

-Si, claro.

-¿Dónde está la caquita, Ted?-preguntó Lily. Ted la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, Ted.

-Está bien. Grace está un poco…loca.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Barney, mientras cogía el móvil para ver él la foto.

-Está obsesionada conmigo. Me llama constantemente, ya ha pensado los nombres de nuestros hijos, donde vamos a vivir y hasta el color de la colcha de nuestra cama.

-¿Y a eso tú lo llamas "bien"? Tienes que dejarla, Ted-dijo Lily.

-Lo sé.

-Conozco a esta chica-dijo Barney. Ted le miró- Si,y no se llama Grace. ¡Es Vickie!

-¿Quíen?-preguntó Lily.

-Oh, vamos, ¿es qué no escuchas nada de lo que digo? Vickie Mendoza, la chica que era capaz de moverse en la escala Sexy-Loca como nadie. Sexy un día y pum, loca al siguiente.

-Espera, ¿la que intentó apuñalarte?-preguntó Ted.

-Exactamente. Que buena está. Tal vez deberías pasar de ella. No es algo con lo que puedas, Mosby.

-¿Sabes que Barney? Challenge aceppted . Voy a ligarme a Vickie. Y estaremos igual.

-No digas que no te lo advertí.

-En fin, chicos, voy a reunirme con Grace. Que empiece el juego-Ted salió del bar, dejando un silencio incómodo.

**En el McLaren's, varias horas después en la noche.**

Afortunadamente el tiempo pasó, y Marshall acabó su trabajo, pudiendo bajar al bar donde Barney y Lily seguían peleados. El abogado intentó disuadir a ambos, pero nada consiguió. En cuanto Marshall se levantó para ir al baño, Lily explotó.

-¡Si hay una cosa que nunca debes hacer es llamarle a una mujer gorda en su cara!-exclamó Lily.

-Lo siento, Lily-dijo Barney-¿Quieres ver un truco de magia?-Lily asintió. Barney puso, con cuidado, la botella de cerveza sobre la barriga embaradaza de Lily. La chica le dirigió una mirada molesta.

- Eres un idiota- dijo Lily, y tras dejar la botella en la mesa se levantó.

-¡Vamos, estaba bro..!¡Espera, espera, espera!-le pidió Barney, al ver que abandonaba el bar, Lily se detuvo-Hay otro apéndice en la teoría de la sirena. Una mujer embarazada que se volvió manatí puede volver a ser sirena con un simple acto.

-¿Qué es?

-Amamantando. Sexy- dijo Barney con una sonrisa. Lily se emocionó.

-¿En serio?-preguntó la chica no muy convencida. Barney asintió.

-En serio. Cuando esas cosas se hinchan tres veces su tamaño normal, yo también.

-Oh, eso es tal dulce-dijo Lily, dándole un abrazo. Por detrás apareció Ted, quien llevaba un vestido verde.

-De acuerdo, ahora estamos empatados-dijo el arquitecto.

-¿Qué?-dijo Barney-Eso no es posible.

-Como oyes. Y es gracias a ti querido amigo mío. Ah, y me alegra que hayan hecho las paces-Lily sonrió.

-¿Cómo por culpa de Barney?

-Grace, es decir Vickie no sé como cogió mi móvil y averiguó que era amigo de Barney. Asi que decidió vengarse de él, y también de mí. Cuando desperté, descubrí que se había llevado mi ropa, asi que tuve que coger algo suyo.

_Chicos, como os dije eso era el final de una historia. La de Grace y la mia._

-Ah, que te secuestren la ropa. Que recuerdos-dijo Barney.

-Estas muy guapo,Ted. ¿Te quedarás con el vestido?-preguntó Lily.

-Es bastante caro, tal vez debería devol…

-Es una zorra loca, Ted. Me lo pido- Ted sonrió- Bueno, me marcho, tengo que conocer a la misteriosa Tracy. Ted, ¿le puedes decir a Marshall que lo veo en casa?

-Claro, no hay problema. Barney, haz algo útil y acompáñala hasta el taxi-dijo Ted.

-¡Yo siempre soy útil!-replicó Barney.

Lily y Barney salieron a la calle. La brisa delos últimos días de verano corria por las calles de Nueva York.

-Lily, como muestra de mi arrepentimiento ¿quieres un helado?-preguntó Barney, al ver un puesto móvil de helados en la esquina.

-De fresa, por favor- pidió Lily, mientras que llamaba por teléfono a un taxi. A los pocos instantes, Barney regresó.

-No hace falta que llames, mira quien está ahí- Barney señaló a otro lado de la calle, donde alguien les esperaba fuera de una limusina. Lily sonrió.

-¡Ranjit!-exclamó Lily. El ya conocido y buen amigo de la India les saludó. Lily fue a cruzar cuando una moto pasó a gran velocidad. Barney la agarró, impidiendo que ambos colisionaran-Wow, gracias Barney, me salvaste- Barney sonrió ligeramente. Lily se tocó la barriga-Nos salvaste.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya- dijo Barney, al que se le podía notar algo emocionado por la voz-vas a llegar tarde.

**Manhattan, a la entrada de un conocido pub.**

Chicos, como podéis ver, muchas cosas pasaron en apenas un par de días. Yo empecé a conocer detalles sobre vuestra madre, antes de saber ni siquiera quien era. Claro está que en ese momento no me lo podía ni siquiera imaginar. Por otra parte, tia Lily, tras bajar dela limusina y entrar en el pub bajo la atenta mirada del tío Barney, tuvo la suerte de conocer, por fin, a la misteriosa Tracy.


	3. Chapter 3 Rebajas

**Muchas gracias de nuevo a aquellas personas que me comentaron: Alyra90, cagarpe, aperfectsong, Evenligth y helen8stinson. Gracias por sus comentarios ^^!**

**Gracias también a aperfectsong por ofrecerse a ayudarme con la traducción, espero que en breve pueda enviarte el primer capítulo traducido.**

**Creo que este capítulo dará un giro a la historia. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten como los anteriores. También tuve que hacer algunas referencias a capítulos anteriores.**

**Reviewsss pleeeasee!**

* * *

><p><strong>Año 2030<strong>

_Chicos, a veces una persona puede cambiar tu vida. No necesariamente siendo importante para ti, simplemente estando en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado._

**Año 2011, apartamento de Ted**

-Ted, ¿has visto mi vestido azul?-preguntó Robin, tras asomarse por décima vez a la puerta. Ted la miró, y negó la cabeza.

-Ni idea. ¿No te lo pusiste la semana pasada?

-Ese fue el vestido azul turquesa. En serio, a veces no sé para que tengo tanta ropa.

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia?-preguntó intrigado el arquitecto, tumbado en el sofá en pijama-¿Tienes una cita?

-Ojala. Tracy me ha llamado para no sé qué cosa importante, y me ha dicho que me vista rápido.

-¿Así que T ha llamado?

-Ted, ¿quieres dejarla de llamar así? Y sí, me ha llamado, tiene que estar al llegar… ¡y yo sin saber que ponerme!

-Espera un momento, Serbsky. ¿Quieres decir que Tracy…va a venir aquí?-Robin asintió. Ted se levantó del sofá de un golpe, y empezó a colocar el salón.

-¿Qué haces?- Ted no respondió a pregunta y se metió corriendo a su cuarto. A los pocos instantes salió por la puerta, se había vestido para salir-¿Pero qué…?

-No esperaras que mi primer encuentro con Tracy sea en pijama-dijo Ted, con sarcasmo.

-Con pijama de Stars Wars además-comentó Robin, sonriendo. Ted la miró nervioso-Oh, vamos Ted, ni que fueras a conocer a la mujer de tu vida.

El timbre sonó. Ted tragó saliva, cosa que hizo que Robin tuviera que contenerse una carcajada.

-Voy a vestirme con algo-dijo Robin, tras entrar en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Ted suspiró, abrumado y se dirigió a abrir. Lo primero que vio fueron unos resplandecientes ojos azules.

**Año 2011, 24 horas antes, en el McLaren's**

-Y entonces ella dijo "Venimos, vimos, y les pateamos el culo"- comentó emocionada Lily. Marshall se echó a reír mientras que Robin bebía otro trago evitando reírse también. Ted llegó en ese momento.

-¿Hablando de Los cazafantasmas?-preguntó Ted. Robin se desplazó de su sitio para dejar espacio al arquitecto. Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Le estaba contando a Marshall las aventuras de Tracy. ¡En serio, Robin, esa chica es una genia! Tenemos que salir más juntas.

-Lily, estas embarazada. Deberías tener cuida…

-Estoy embarazada, no enferma, Robin.

-Lily Aldrin, ¿estás diciendo que Tracy es capaz de citar a los Cazafantasmas?-preguntó Ted.

-Eso parece, ¿pero por qué…?-inquirió Marshall antes de darse cuenta- No, Ted, otra vez no… no empecemos con lo de tu lista de la mujer perfecta.

-Yo no he dicho nada…aun.

-¡Ted!-exclamó Lily.

-Por favor Lily, compréndeme. Tracy cumple ya ¿Cuántas?... ¿5? ¿6? Si me dices que le gustan los niños, nos casamos mañana.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo Robin.

-Bueno, casarnos tan pronto no…pero podríamos…

-Theodore Mosby, Tracy ya tiene novio-dijo Lily con seriedad.

-Por ahora- respondió Ted. Robin le golpeó la cabeza con el periódico-¡Au!

-Necesito otra copa para aguantar esto- dijo Robin. La canadiense se levantó y se fue a la barra.

-¿Sabes lo que te pasa Ted? Tienes el síndrome Stinsoniano-dijo Marshall.

-¿El qué de qué?

-Stinsoniano. Desde que Barney sale con Nora, ya no salís de fiesta. Y buscas desesperadamente algo que lo sustituya.

-Resumiendo. Que te aburres como una señora rodeada de gatos-aclaró Lily, Ted levantó el entrecejo.

-Los gatos son monos- dijo Ted.

-Ese no es el punto- respondió Marshall- Yo también pasé por eso, justo antes de volver con Lily…cuando era el compañero de fiesta de Barney.

-Sí, lo pasó muy mal- agregó Lily-Por suerte, tiene remedio.

-¿En serio? Sorpréndeme- dijo Ted con sarcasmo.

-Solucionar los problemas e los demás. Así te distraes de los tuyos.

-¿De los demás? Marshall y tú sois un "y comieron perdices" andantes, Barney está con Nora , y Robin… ¡eso es, Robin!-exclamó el arquitecto.

-¿Qué problemas tiene Robin?-preguntó Marshall.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Hace tiempo que no sale con nadie…seguro que está deprimida por ello.

-No creo que esa sea la razón…-dijo Lily insegura.

-Además, ¿Cómo lo vas a solucionar? ¿Buscándole alguien en una de esas citas tuyas de 5 minutos?-inquirió Marshall.

-Primero: Marshall, eso ha sido una idea genial. Pero lo dejaremos como plan B. Segundo: tengo un plan ya perfectamente preparado.

-¿Cuál?

-El chico de las rebajas.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Marshall.

-Es un tío por el que Robin se pilló hace un tiempo, pero Ted lo arruinó todo-explicó Lily.

-No lo arruiné. Fue una venganza. Pero ahora Robin necesita divertirse.

-Supongo entonces que sabrás su móvil- dijo Marshall.

-No…

-Bueno, al menos como se llama- añadió Lily.

-En cuanto a eso…

-¡Ted!¿Cómo vas a encontrar a ese tío entonces?

-Rebajas. Robin lo conoció en las rebajas. Y allí lo encontraré.

-¡Ese es el plan más descabellado que he oído nunca!-exclamó Lily-¡Cuenta conmigo!

-¿En serio, chicos? Nada os asegura que vaya a ir…

-Para eso está el plan B. Tenemos que hacer turnos para vigilar en esa tienda. Es probable que vaya a menudo, así que ahí es donde tendremos más posibilidades.

-Espera, ¿turnarnos? Conmigo no contéis-dijo Marshall.

-Vamos, tío…por Robin.

-¿Esto no era en un principio por ti?-preguntó Lily.

-Digamos entonces por Robin y por mí. Venga…

- Está bien. Pero yo soy el primero en elegir turno, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, claro.

-¿Y qué hacemos cuando le veamos?-preguntó Lily.

-Llamar a uno de nosotros para que se invente una excusa para que Robin vaya a la tienda. Por cierto, chicos, que cambiado de teléfono. Tengo que daros mi nuevo número.

-Espera que saque mi móvil-dijo Lily. Barney y Nora entraron por la puerta en ese momento. El grupo saludó cordialmente a la pareja.

-¿Qué hay, chicos? ¿De qué hablabais?

-Del nuevo teléfono de Ted.-dijo Lily. Barney torció el gesto

-¡Aburrido! Ring, cambio de tema. ¿Qué os parece mi nuevo traje? Es fantástico ¿verdad?- Robin apareció en ese instante.

_Chicos, tal vez si hubiera estado más atento, me habría dado cuenta de por qué estaba realmente deprimida vuestra tía Robin._

-Hola…Nora, Barney…no sabía que estabais aquí.

-Acabamos de llegar- aclaró Nora. Robin se sentó.

-Ted, Ted, mira esto- dijo Barney entusiasmado- Son cuatro entradas para un fantástico concierto de un cuarteto de cuerda.

-¡Increíble!-exclamó Ted, mirando las entradas.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta la música clásica?-preguntó Lily.

-Lily, por favor.

-Pero son 4 entradas solo, ¿Quiénes vamos a ir?

-Para empezar, dos son para Nora y para mí. Y las otras son para…redoble de tambores por favor- exclamó Barney-¡Ted y acompañante!

-¿Ted y acompañante? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

-Pues alguien que me acompañe y yo-dijo Ted.

-Muy gracioso. ¿Vas a darle una entrada a una completa desconocida en vez de dárnosla a nosotros dos?-exclamó Lily.

-Lily, a ti no te gusta la música clásica.

-Bueno, pero a veces apetece hacer algo elegante. Además, la música clásica le viene bien al bebé.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo agustito que se supone que se está ahí dentro, realmente dudo que se dedique a escuchar lo de fuera- comentó Barney- Además, está decidido. Ted ira acompañado de una tía buena con la que tendrá su propio dueto cuando acabe el concierto. Recuerda, la música amansa las fieras.

-Barney, lo único que me apetece es disfrutar de ese concierto e irme a la cama tranquilo, mañana tengo que dar una clase y no es precisamente tarde. Iré con Robin.

-Oh, no, yo y música clásica no nos llevamos bien- argumentó Robin- Pero podrías llevar a alguien que te presentemos.

-Exacto- dijo Nora, entrando en la conversación por primera vez- Conozco a varias amigas que te podrían acompañar.

-Como Tracy- respondió Robin.

-¿Tracy?-exclamaron a la vez todos.

-Sí, bueno, a ella le gusta la música clásica y como ya está con alguien Ted no sentiría ningún tipo de incomodidad.

-Me parece una excelente idea- dijo Ted, radiante.

-No creo que lo sea- dijo Nora, nerviosa- Ya sabes, el novio de Tracy.

-¿Ryan? Por favor, no creo que le moleste la invitación a ver un simple concierto-respondió Robin.

-Barney, no es una buena idea- continuó diciendo Nora- y llegamos tarde a la reserva. Deberíamos irnos.

-¿Reserva?-preguntó Lily.

-Vamos al Bistró les Amis. Así que…ratones sed tan malos como podáis mientras el gato no está- respondió Barney, con una sonrisa traviesa. La pareja salió del pub con tranquilidad. Robin suspiró.

-Vale, ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Lily.

-¿El qué?

-La reacción de Nora-respondió Ted- Es como si tuviera miedo de Tracy.

-Exacto- dijo Marshall.

-Bueno, puede que le tenga algo de miedo-explicó Robin.

-¿Por qué? Oh, Dios,¿ no será Tracy una psicópata de esas raras con paranoias y todo?-preguntó Marshall.

-Tú sí que estás paranoico. Deberías no ver películas de miedo antes de dormir, Marshall-dijo Ted.

-Se podría decir que Tracy tiene un defecto…-empezó a decir Robin.

-Madre mía, ¿no estará loca de verdad?-preguntó Lily.

-Claro que no. El problema es que es encantadora.

-Yo no veo que sea un defecto-dijo Ted, sorprendido.

-Lo es si todos los tíos que te conocen terminan enamorados de ti-añadió Robin- Nora le presentó a su ex novio a Tracy, y este se coló por ella. Desde entonces…

-No quiere que ningún novio la conozca. Y menos Barney.- terminó Lily.

-Exacto. Tracy es como nuestra "Prueba de fuego", la presentamos cuando estamos seguras de una relación…o cuando ella tiene pareja.

-Espera. ¿Presentamos?¿Tú también haces eso?-preguntó Lily.

-Bueno, no al pie de la letra. Tampoco es que la escondamos de nuestros novios. Es nuestra amiga- dijo Robin, como ofendida.

-Pero Nora está asustada de ello aun cuando Tracy sale con alguien-dijo Lily.

-Entonces, ¿llevarás a Tracy?-preguntó Robin.

-Claro que no-dijo Ted-No quiero ser el causante indirecto de que rompan.

-Vamos, Ted. Es solo una remota posibilidad- dijo Robin, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Hablaré con Barney y me lo pensaré. Y ahora chicos, tengo que irme, que hay trabajo que hacer- el arquitecto se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- Siempre puedo ir con Robin.

-Hey, ¿no escuchaste lo que dije antes?-pero Ted ya se había ido. Robin suspiró y se dio cuenta de que Lily la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Lily.

-Acabo de tener un deja vú-dijo Marshall.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-¿Por qué Tracy? ¿Por qué justamente la chica que Nora no quiere que conozca Barney? Oh, Dios mío…¡estas intentando que rompan!

-Por favor, Lily, no sé de dónde sacas eso.

-¡Por eso querías que Ted fuera con Tracy!-dijo Marshall, como iluminado.

-Solo quiero saber si lo suyo es realmente serio.

-Robin, tienes que superarlo. En serio, como amiga te digo que te vas a hacer daño-añadió Lily, visiblemente preocupada.

-Prefiero no hablar del tema-Robin se levantó, tensa y se fue camino de la puerta. Lily suspiró.

-Realmente tenemos que encontrar al tío de las rebajas.

-Tengo un problema, Lily. Yo no vi al tío ese ¿cómo lo voy a encontrar?

-No te preocupes, cielo. Cuando llegue a casa te dibujaré un retrato.

**Año 2011, día siguiente, en frente de la tienda.**

Marshall llevaba sentado un par de horas en el banco desde donde podía vigilar la ya mencionada tienda. Junto con él estaba el pequeño boceto en papel que Lily le había dibujado sobre el hombre. También un periódico que fingía leer para no llamar su atención. Pero Marshall no podía disimular su aburrimiento.

Entonces le vio. Mismo cabello, misma nariz, incluso el mismo gesto. Marshall miró de nuevo al boceto para asegurarse. Cogió el teléfono.

-Mierda-exclamó. El abogado había cogido el móvil de Lily en vez del suyo propio. Llamó a su teléfono con la esperanza de que Lily lo cogiera. Nadie respondió- Mierda-repitió. Buscó el número de teléfono de Ted. Nada

_Chicos, debéis recordar que yo acababa de cambiar de teléfono y la tía Lily finalmente no lo había agregado a su agenda._

Marshall empezaba a desesperarse. En ese momento una idea se le ocurrió. Se metió en la agenda del móvil de Lily.

-Búsqueda por nombre- decía el teléfono.

-T-R-A…-empezó a escribir.

**Año 2011, apartamento de Ted.**

-¿Tienes una cita?-preguntó Ted.

-Ojala. Tracy me ha llamado para no sé qué cosa importante, y me ha dicho que me vista rápido.

-¿Así que T ha llamado?

-Ted, ¿quieres dejarla de llamar así? Y sí, me ha llamado, tiene que estar al llegar… ¡y yo sin saber que ponerme!

-Espera un momento, Serbsky. ¿Quieres decir que Tracy…va a venir aquí?-Robin asintió. Ted se levantó del sofá de un golpe, y empezó a colocar el salón.

-¿Qué haces?- Ted no respondió a pregunta y se metió corriendo a su cuarto. A los pocos instantes salió por la puerta, se había vestido para salir-¿Pero qué…?

-No esperaras que mi primer encuentro con Tracy sea en pijama-dijo Ted, con sarcasmo.

-Con pijama de Stars Wars además-comentó Robin, sonriendo. Ted la miró nervioso-Oh, vamos Ted, ni que fueras a conocer a la mujer de tu vida.

El timbre sonó. Ted tragó saliva, cosa que hizo que Robin tuviera que contenerse una carcajada.

-Voy a vestirme con algo-dijo Robin, tras entrar en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Ted suspiró, abrumado y se dirigió a abrir. Lo primero que vio fueron unos resplandecientes ojos azules.

-Tracy, ya estoy list…-Robin miró a la puerta-Vaya, creo que mejor os dejo a solas-Robin cogió su bolso y salió por la puerta-Buena suerte, Ted-susurró. Se hizo un momento de silencio incómodo.

-Hola, Ted- dijo la chica con una titubeante sonrisa.

-Hola…Victoria.

_Como os he dicho antes, la cuestión es estar en el momento correcto en el lugar correcto. Así había estado Marshall y había podido ver al chico de las rebajas. De esa forma, cuando llegó Robin a la tienda, estaba acompañada de Tracy, siendo vuestro tío Marshall el tercero del grupo en conocer a vuestra madre._


	4. Chapter 4 Acción,Reaccion

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia .Mi intención es acabar la historia antes de que empiece la nueva temporada en Septiembre… así que como no me meta prisa lo tengo un poco difícil (ya que no es la única historia que escribo XD). Un saludo para los rápidos comentarios de cagarpe, Evenligth y Alyra90.**

**Es cortito, pero es un capitulo más bien de transición. El siguiente será complicado porque pasaran muchas cosas!**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Año 2030<strong>

_Chicos, ¿conocéis el proverbio "El aleteo de una mariposa se puede sentir en el otro lado del mundo"? Resulta que el mínimo cambio en un ambiente caótico hace que todo evolucione drásticamente. Y no hay nada más caótico que mi vida._

**Año 2011, en el McLaren's**

-¿Qué Victoria ha vuelto?-preguntó sorprendido Marshall. Ted asintió.

-De repente se presentó en mi casa.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Pues estuvimos hablando y aclarando algunas cosas.

-Como por ejemplo que la mentiste sobre Robin- dijo Lily.

-Esa es una de ellas- admitió Ted-¿No vas a olvidarlo nunca?

-Puede. Metes la pata tantas veces que no puedo llevar la cuenta de todas y se me acabará olvidando. Pero regresemos al tema. ¿Ha regresado por ti?¿Quiere volver?

-¡No! …no lo sé. Es todo tan confuso. Ni siquiera sé si yo quiero volver. Es como si hubiésemos retrocedido en el tiempo.

-Pero no lo hemos hecho. ¡Ted, han cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces! Incluso has estado a punto de casarte. ¿Crees realmente que tus sentimientos por Victoria siguen siendo los mismos?

-No lo sé. Por eso he decidido que Victoria me acompañe al concierto de música clásica. Para ver si tengo la sensación de estar en una cita o simplemente como amigos.

-A Barney no le va a hacer gracia-dijo Lily.

-¿Qué no me va a hacer gracia?-preguntó Barney, quien estaba llegando en ese momento.

-¡Qué oportuno eres siempre!-murmuró Lily, con sarcasmo.

-Victoria ha regresado de Alemania-dijo Marshall-¿Crees que seguirá haciendo ese pastel tan bueno?

-¡¿Qué la pastelera ha vuelto? No, no, no Ted. No puedes volver con ella.

-¿Por qué no? Pensé que ella te caía bien.

-Y me cae bien. Pero Ted, no puedes salir dos veces con una misma chica.

-Tú lo has hecho con Nora-argumentó Lily.

-Yo no "volví" con Nora. La primera no fue digamos una "verdadera" relación. Le estaba mintiendo, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Y qué pasa con Lily y yo?-dijo Marshall-Rompimos y volvimos.

-¡Y acabasteis casados!-exclamó Barney, como si el problema fuera evidente-Ted…

-Solo me acompañará al concierto. Si tanto te molesta, voy con Robin.

-No creo que pueda- dijo Lily, divertida- Esta muy ocupada con Lucas.

-¿Lucas?-preguntó interesado Barney-¿Quién es?

-Tío, ¿Dónde te has metido estos días?-preguntó Marshall- Lucas es el futuro novio de Robin.

-¿Futuro novio?

-Sí, un tío que conoció y que yo impedí que saliera con él. Y lo he arreglado. Ahora deben estar en una romántica comida- contestó Ted.

-Eso es increíble-dijo Barney, con voz estridente. Lily frunció el entrecejo-Excelente, excelente, excelente,

-¡Si, ahora podremos hacer una cita triple! Y cuando Ted se arregle con Victoria, ¡será cuádruple!-exclamó Marshall.

-Sigue soñando. Ted, hazme caso, eso no funcionará-repitió Barney.

-¿Queréis dejar el tema? Me estáis poniendo nervioso- respondió Ted. La canadiense entró en ese momento en el bar, sonriendo-Vaya…parece que alguien está muy feliz.

-¿Tanto se me nota?-dijo Robin al sentarse-Barney, ¿te lo han contado ya?

-Si…con pelos y señales.

-¡Exagerado!-exclamo Lily.

-Gracias de nuevo chicos-dijo Robin, contenta. Nora apareció , y al verla la sonrisa de Robin desapareció levemente.

-Hola chicos, hola cielo- dijo, tras darle un beso a Barney- ¿Ya está todo planeado para esta noche? Siento decirte Ted que hablé con Tracy y hoy no puede. Viene Ryan desde Philadelphia.

-No te preocupes, voy con una amiga-contestó Ted.

-No sabía que el novio de Tracy vivía tan lejos-exclamó Lily.

-¿Una amiga? Bueno, eso está bien- dijo Nora-Y hablando de ciudades lejanas… ¡me han ofrecido un trabajo en Washington D.C!

-¿En serio? Felicidades-exclamaron todos.

-Y entonces, ¿Cómo lo haréis?-preguntó Robin, rompiendo la alegría del momento-

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Nora.

-Pues que tendrás que mudarte. Y llevareis una relación a distancia-explicó Robin. Se hizo un silencio-A no sé qué no aceptes el trabajo.

-Las relaciones a distancia no funcionan- terció Ted- ¡créeme!

-Entonces tendrías que reconsiderar el trabajo- comentó Lily.

-O no- dijo Marshall- también se pueden mudar los dos juntos a Washington dc- Robin se atragantó con su bebida.

-Bueno, creo que eso lo hablaremos- dijo Barney, mirando preocupado a Nora. Se hizo de nuevo un silencio incómodo. Por suerte, Victoria llegó al bar, y entre los saludos y las preguntas sobre Alemania se borró de las mentes de todos el tema de Washington. Sólo, en la despedida, cuando Ted salió del bar, Victoria percibió que algo pasaba.

-¿Ocurre algo,Ted?-el arquitecto sonrió, algo triste.

-Es probable que…Barney se vaya.

**Año 2011, apartamento de Lily y Marshall.**

-No debiste decir eso- le reprochó Lily a su marido por enésima vez.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta-se disculpó nuevamente-Además, ¿Por qué solo me tengo que disculpar yo? Tú también dijiste algo.

-Oh, vamos Marshall, todos sabemos que Barney no va a renunciar a su vida aquí por Nora.

-Cielo, ese era el "antiguo" Barney. Yo realmente no puedo asegurar que no vaya a hacerlo.

-Será mejor que no nos entrometamos- añadió Lily- o podíamos estropearlo todo.

-Pobre Ted- dijo Marshall- Esta noche en el concierto va a haber mucha tensión. ¿A que huele?

-Acabo de sacar el queso parmesano. Esta noche viene Tracy a casa y me va a enseñar como hacer lasaña casera. Estuvo un año en Italia estudiando, en casa de un pariente suyo y le enseñaron a hacerla.

-¡Genial!¡Ted se va a morir de envidia!

-¡Exacto! Si nos hubiera dado las entradas, sería él quien haría lasaña!-exclamó la pelirroja, contenta. Marshall se quedó pensando.

-Tal vez- dijo el abogado- Ted debería conocer a Tracy.

-No empieces también con eso-comentó Lily.

-¡Piensalo! Cuanto más conocemos de Tracy, más me gusta para Ted. Es inteligente, divertida, agradable.

-Si, es un encanto. Pero esta feliz con su novio. Creo que cuanto más atrasemos ese encuentro será mejor.

-¿Y si nos estamos interponiendo en el destino?-preguntó Marshall. Lily se rió.

-Si el universo pensara que estamos causando problemas nos haría una señal- el timbre estridente resonó en la casa-Es el portal- Lily fue corriendo a abrir la puerta. Se oian pasos en las escaleras. Marshall se quedó un momento serio.

-Si realmente está feliz con su novio…¿por qué hoy que él viene desde Philadelphia Tracy decide pasarlo con nosotros haciendo lasaña?- la sonrisa de Lily desapareció.

**Año 2011, calles de Nueva York.**

La tensión se podía notar en el ambiente, mientras esperaban a que la limusina avanzase. Ted supiró por enésima vez.

-Bueno, asi que Alemania. ¿Cómo es?-preguntó Nora, intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

-Fria-dijo Victoria-Pero me gustó la comida.

-Interesante. ¿Entonces Ted y tú tuvisteis una relación a distancia?

-Si- contestó Victoria. Ted le dirigió una mirada suplicante de advertencia- Pero no hablemos sólo de mí, ¿en que trabajas, Nora?-Ted volvió a suspirar. Sintió una vibración en su bolsillo derecho, el móvil estaba sonando. Un mensaje. Al leer el remitente se sorprendió. "Barney". Ted le miró.

-Leelo-ordenó Barney entre susurros. Ted obedeció.

_¿Por qué de todas tus exnovias tenías que venir con la única con la que has mantenido una relación a distancia?_

Ted volvió a mirar a Barney. Este le dirigía una mirada asesina. Ted le contestó.

_Lo siento, pero no es mi culpa que Nora haya aceptado un trabajo a kilómetros de aquí._

La limusina se detuvo y las dos parejas se bajaron. Nada más hacerlo Ted reconoció a un par de personas en la otra acera. Intentó avisar a Victoria, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Robin!-exclamó la pastelera,saludando. Robin y su acompañante cruzaron la acera y se acercaron al grupo-¡Que guapa estas!

-Gracias-contestó la reportera-Lucas, ellos son mis buenos amigos Ted, Victoria, Barney y su novia Nora.

-Un placer-contestó el chico-A Ted ya le conozco.

-Si…espero que hayas olvidado lo que pasó-dijo Ted, no muy convencido.

-Claro, no hay problema- respondió Lucas sonriendo. Se hizo un pequeño silencio incomodo-Parece que no hay mucha conversación.

-Permiteme que te ponga en situación, ya que eres el nuevo, y lo comprenderas- dijo Barney, con un tono de voz ligeramente molesto- Victoria es la exnovia de Ted;Ted es el exnovio de Robin, y Robin es mi exnovia.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Lucas. Robin le lanzó una mirada de odio a Barney-Todo queda…en familia.

-Si, bueno, es lo mejor de la familia, que pasan cosas y nos seguimos queriendo todos mucho- dijo Victoria, intentando calmar la situación- ¿Por qué no…vamos hacia el concierto?Seguramente os estamos entreteniendo…

-Si, será lo mejor-terció Nora.

-Bueno, pues…un placer conoceros- dijo Lucas. El grupo se separó, y Barney, disimulando, no pudo evitar mirar como la canadiense y su acompañante se desaparecían entre las calles.

_Chicos, recuerdo esa noche como una de las más largas de mi vida. El tio Barney estaba especialmente tenso, y eso impedía que yo pudiera hablar con tranquilidad con Victoria. Sólo me relajé cuando llegamos a mi apartamento._

**Año 2011, apartamento de Ted.**

Victoria se sentó en el sofá, exhausta.

-Menuda noche- dijo la pastelera- ¿es mi sensación o ocurre algo entre Robin y Barney?

-Creo- dijo Ted- que Barney aun quiere a Robin. O como minimo, que no le gusta verla salir con otros chicos.

-Si, pero no lo entiendo. Él esta con Nora.

-Relacion a la que , si te soy sincero, no le veo mucho futuro. Se ve que Barney aprecia a Nora pero…

-Falta algo más-terminó Victoria. Ted se sentó en el sofá a su lado y se sentó.

-Exacto-dijo sonriendo. Victoria se inclinó y besó a Ted, quien le devolvió el beso. Entonces le miró a los ojos.

-¿Nada?-preguntó Victoria.

-Nada-respondió el arquitecto. Ambos se separaron-Vaya, esto nos…aligera el problema ¿no?

-Pienso lo mismo. Te quiero,Ted, pero solo como amigo.

-Y tu me caes bien, y seguro que haríamos buena pareja, pero…solo me gustas como amiga.

-Eso ya lo he dicho yo, Ted- dijo la pastelera, riéndose. Ted sonrió de nuevo y suspiró.

-¿Y ahora que?

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Victoria. Ted se estiró en el sofá, mirando al techo.

-Llevo ya años esperando a la chica perfecta. Pero no aparece. He probado con todo, Victoria.

-Tal vez ese es el problema. Estás tan centrado en eso que no disfrutas de lo demás. Tienes buenos amigos, una carrera en auge, una casa genial según me han dicho, tus alumnos…

- Y a nadie junto con quien disfrutarlo. Quiero tener una cita doble con Lily y Marshall, quiero que mis alumnos curiosos pregunten por mi esposa, quiero que mis compañeros de trabajo hablen de lo genial que es la señora Mosby, quiero que juntos decidamos el color de la pared de nuestra casa.

-Ted. Eres un chico increíble. Si no la has conocido seguro que es porque el universo esta haciendo un gran plan para ti-comentó Victoria, intentando consolarle.

-Pues me conformo con chocarme con ella y que me vierta café en la camisa- dijo Ted, resignado.

-Eso dices ahora, pero seguro que cuando seas un venerable anciano te gustaría poder contarle a tus nietos la historia más romántica que jamas hayan oído. Y eso con un simple café no basta-Ted sonrió.

-Sólo quiero una chica que le gusten los crucigramas, que le encante Amor en tiempos del cólera, que sea capaz de citar a Los Cazafantasmas…-Victoria empezó a reírse.

-Parece que estuvieras pensando ya en una persona concreta- comentó Victoria. Ted se quedó callado, pensativo.

-Puede ser…-el sonido de la puerta al abrirse les sobresaltó. Robin entró y miró a ambos, preocupada.

-¿Interrumpo? Si me dejais un momento cojo unas cosas y me v…

-No es necesario- dijo Victoria, levantándose- yo ya me iba. Estaré una semana en Nueva York. Llamadme si quereis salir por ahí. Nos vemos, Ted.

El arquitecto la sonrió antes de que saliera por la puerta. Robin salió de la cocina con un par de cervezas.

-¿Qué tal la noche?-preguntó Ted.

-Increiblemente genial. ¿Y la tuya?

-Increiblemente horrible- respondió Ted, dando un trago.

-¿No os habéis arreglado?

-No había nada que arreglar.

-Lo siento- dijo Robin, entristecida. Ted dio otro trago.

-Bueno, al menos creo que ahora se lo que quiero- Robin se rió.

-¿Y que quiere el señor Ted Mosby?

-Mañana te lo digo. No quiero estropearte tu increíblemente genial noche.

_Chicos, aunque no lo parezca, en ese día cambiaron muchas cosas. Yo había tomado la decisión de conocer de una vez por todas a vuestra madre. Y lo que es más importante: la visita de Victoria acababa de provocar algo que ninguno de nosotros esperaba._

**Movil de Ted**

**Tiene un mensaje nuevo.**

Remitente: **Barney.**

_Me voy a Washington._


	5. Chapter 5: Corre, Robin, Corre

_Bueno, aquí llego con otro capítulo ^^! Creo que ya queda muy poco para el final (mentalmente me salen 3 capítulos, como mucho 4 para el gran final feliz) XDDD Estoy pensando en que cuando acabe este fanfic, ponerlo en pdf para que sea bonito y todo XD._

_Ahora les dejo con el cap(En realidad este capítulo debía ser más largo, pero el siguiente era muy corto, así que he quitado de esté para dárselo al siguiente) Fans de Robin y Barney estar tranquilos ^^!_

_PS: pronto llega el día 19 *O*!_

* * *

><p><em>Corre, Robin, Corre<em>

**Año 2030**

_Chicos, la noticia de que vuestro tío Barney se iba a ir nos impactó a todos. Sin embargo, nos dimos cuenta de que era algo necesario para que alguien reaccionara._

**Año 2011, en el McLaren's**

-Lo repito por última vez, Lily. Me da igual que se marche- dijo Robin, aburrida. Lily arqueó la ceja.

-Estas usando esa voz-exclamó Lily.

-¿Cuál?

-La voz estridente que pones cuando dices algo que es cierto pasándolo como si fuera broma. Aun te gusta Barney.

-¡No me importa que salga con Nora!-exclamó la canadiense.

-Ya…igual que no te importaba que Ted saliera con Victoria-respondió Lily.

-Eso es diferente. A mí me gustaba Ted.

-Y te sigue gustando Barney- terció Ted. Robin suspiró- Vamos, se te ve en la cara cada vez que Barney se presenta con Nora. Estás celosa, Serbsky.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamó la canadiense-Tengo un novio genial, y soy feliz. Tremendamente feliz.

-Repites feliz demasiadas veces- añadió Marshall.

-Mira chicos, os agradezco que os preocupéis, pero se manejar las cosas sola.

-Es por eso por lo que nos preocupamos. No sabes manejarlas.-argumentó Lily- Tracy opina igual.

-¿Qué se supone que hacéis Tracy y tú a mis espaldas? ¿Conspirar?-preguntó molesta Robin.

-Ayer vino a nuestra casa, y el tema salió-explicó Lily-No estábamos conspirando.

-Preparábamos lasaña- añadió Marshall. Ted le miró, con la boca abierta.

-¿Por qué lasaña?-preguntó el arquitecto.

-Tracy sabe preparar una buenísima. Si no estuviera casado con Lily, me casaría con su lasaña- dijo Marshall- Si no hubieras ido a ese concierto, la habrías probado.

-¿Esto es una venganza por lo del concierto? Vamos, Marshall…

-¿Por cierto, cómo os fue el concierto?-preguntó Robin.

-Un desastre. Había tanta tensión en el aire que podríamos haber provocado un apagón.

-Lo siento mucho por lo de Victoria-dijo Lily- Era una buena chica.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Ted.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Marshall.

-Ha dicho "buena", no "perfecta".

-¿Y?- inquirió Robin. Suspiré.

_Chicos, os tengo que explicar que estaba pasando. Desde que conozco a vuestra tía Lily siempre había colocado el adjetivo de "perfecta" a cualquier mujer con la que me veía en el porche imaginario. El resto eran "buenas" chicas. Victoria y Stella fueron por ejemplo chicas "perfectas". Robin…bueno, eso ya os lo he contado antes._

-No hay una "chica perfecta", Ted-dijo Lily rápidamente.

-Siempre la hay. Vamos, Lily te conozco…

-¡Que no la hay!

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Ted, ¡no voy a decírtelo!

-¡Dímelo!

-¡Es Tracy!-estalló Marshall, nervioso.

-¡Marshall!-exclamó Lily, enfadada.

-Lo siento, estabais gritando tanto que nos podrían haber echado del bar. ¡Y yo he pedido una ración de patatas que me pienso comer!

-¿Tracy? ¿Esa Tracy? Pero si lleváis semanas diciéndome que no soy "el chico para ella".

-Yo no opino eso. Creo que seríais buena pareja-dijo Robin.

-Pero si tú fuiste la primera que se opuso-replicó Ted, extrañado. Robin suspiró.

-Sí, mientras que Tracy salía con Ryan-novio-perfecto, ahora es Ryan-te-dejo-plantada-esperándome-en-el-aeropuerto.

-¡Por eso vino con nosotros a hacer lasaña!-exclamó Marshall-Cabrón…

-¡Marshall esa boca!-dijo Lily.

-Perdón- respondió Marshall. La camarera vino con la bandeja de patatas, de la cual Marshall no apartó la vista. A los pocos instantes llegó Barney. Robin le miró a ver si estaba acompañado de Nora, al no verla se relajó.

-¡Hola neoyorkinos!-exclamó sonriente.

-Barney, ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Mal, terriblemente mal- exclamó Barney, melancólico, mientras se sentaba.

-Oh, ¿ya nos estas echando de menos antes de irte?-preguntó Lily.

-Por favor, Lily. ¿Cuántos teledramas ves?-contestó Barney- No puedo hacer mi maleta. Chicos ¡pensad en mis trajes! Ya sabéis como es el frio mundo detrás de la cinta transportadora. Mis trajes podrían quedar aplastados…o peor ¡arrugados!-Barney simuló que le daba un escalofrío.

-Bueno, siempre puedes plancharlos- dijo Marshall, parando un instante de comer.

-Muchas gracias, capitán obvio-respondió Barney- Por cierto, chicos, fingiré que no sé nada de la fiesta sorpresa de despedida.

-¿Qué fiesta sorpresa?-preguntó Ted, sorprendido.

-Exacto, ese es el espíritu Ted-replicó Barney- Y ahora chicos, me marcho, para que podáis preparar…lo que sea que tengáis que preparar- el grupo se quedó en silencio viendo como Barney salía del bar.

-Le vamos a echar mucho de menos-dijo Marshall.

**Año 2011, por la tarde, apartamento de Ted**

-¿Realmente tenemos que hacerlo?-preguntó Ted, por enésima vez-No estoy de humor para fiestas.

-Ya viste, a Barney le haría ilusión-respondió Robin, mientras atendía al ordenador.

-¿Y si le llevamos a un club de stripteases? Seguro que sería feliz.

-No creo que eso le gustase a Nora-dijo de repente una voz electrónica. Ted se levantó del sofá.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Estoy intentando hacer una videollamada a Tracy, pero la conexión no es muy buena-Ted se acercó corriendo al ordenador, en donde pudo ver a Tracy…totalmente pixelada.

-¡Hola Tracy! –saludó Ted.

-Tú debes de ser Ted-respondió de nuevo la voz estridente.

-Elemental, my dear Tracy- dijo Ted con acento inglés. Robin arqueó la ceja, Ted carraspeó nervioso.

-Lo sentimos, Tracy, pero para nosotros ahora eres una gran masa de pixeles amarillos y naranjas-comentó Robin.

-No importa, para mí sois un monstruo o ente con dos cabezas-explicó Tracy-¿Qué era eso de llevar a Barney a un club? ¿Es su cumpleaños?

-Primero-explicó Ted- no es que yo suela sugerir ir a ese tipo de clubs…-Ted se calló al ver la mirada de Robin-…pero ese no es el punto. Barney se muda a Washington y le queremos hacer una fiesta de despedida.

-¡Robin Serbsky! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Barney se iba a mudar?-exclamó Tracy.

-No he tenido tiempo para contante-replicó Robin.

-Bueno, pues espero que hayas gastado ese tiempo en convencer a Barney de que se quede.

-De hecho, le ha dicho que no le importa-terció Ted. Robin le dio un codazo- La sinceridad duele- añadió Ted a media voz.

-Robin, tienes que detener esa locura. Tú sabes que no van a ser felices, yo sé que no van a ser felices. Realmente creo que los únicos que no lo saben son ellos dos.

-Amen a eso-dijo Ted.

-Además, Barney necesita algo menos "Ted" y más "Robin", como pareja-añadió Tracy.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-preguntó Ted, extrañado.

-Bueno, Robin me ha contado que eres un romántico. Y eso no es malo, a mí por ejemplo me gustan ese tipo de chicos, pero… ¿Barney y una romántica? Quiero decir… ¿en serio?-se explicó Tracy.

-Esa relación está condenada al fracaso-sentenció Ted.

-Exacto-dijo Tracy-Y todos los aquí presentes sabemos que sólo hay una persona que podría convencer a Barney-Ted miró a Robin.

-¿Por qué me miráis así?-preguntó la canadiense.

-Creo que es evidente- dijo Ted. El timbre sonó. Ted se levantó para abrir la puerta.

-Estoy tan emocionado. No me esperaba esta fiesta sorpre…-exclamó Barney nada más entrar. Se detuvo, preocupado- ¿Dónde está mi fiesta sorpresa?

-Barney…-empezó a decir Robin.

-¡Ah, es en la azotea!-exclamó Barney entusiasmado.

-Barney, no hay ninguna fiesta sorpresa…-empezó a decir Ted-…aquí. Barney… ¡vamos a un club de striptease!

-Bro...como me conoces-exclamó Barney, encantado-¡Corre, Robin, corre…las mujeres desnudas no estarán ahí para siempre!

Robin suspiró y se despidió de Tracy, apagando el ordenador. La canadiense acompañó a los dos chicos a una limusina, mientras les enviaba un mensaje a Lily y Marshall.

**Año 2011,Día siguiente, apartamento de Ted.**

Robin se levantó del sofá con dolor de cabeza. Ted la miró desde la puerta de su cuarto, con la misma expresión de dolor en su cara.

-¿También quieres matar a Barney?- dijo el arquitecto, tras tomarse una aspirina y tragarla con agua.

-Primero a él, y luego a mi cabeza. No recuerdo casi nada de lo que pasó anoche, y lo que recuerdo prefiero olvidarlo.

-Nos emborrachamos en el club de stripteases- sentenció Ted.

-Gracias, capitán obvio-dijo la canadiense. Se acordó de esa frase, anteriormente dicha por Barney. Entonces empezó a llorar-¡Se ha ido!

-¿Robin, estas bien?

-¡No estoy nada bien! ¿Es que no vez que estoy llorando?-casi gritó Robin. Ted se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Vale, vale…pero por favor no grites. ¿Por qué no le llamas y le pides que se quede?

-Sí, claro, algo como "Barney, ya te estoy echando de menos, por favor quédate". ¡No soy tan patética!

-No sabría que decirte- dijo Ted. Robin le dirigió una mirada asesina-Ok, Robin, que te parece si vamos al aeropuerto y hablamos con él.

-¿Cómo en una película romántica donde el chico va a impedir que la chica coja el vuelo y se oye una canción romántica de fondo?-preguntó Robin.

-Algo así. Ves a cambiarte, ¿vale? Yo termino de recoger un poco y nos vamos.

**Año 2011, a las afueras del aeropuerto.**

Robin bajó del taxi, corriendo, y se puso a esperar a que Ted pagara al taxista. Empezó a impacientarse.

-¿Ted? A este paso no podríamos alcanzarle ni aunque fuera a Washington en camello.

-¡Adelántate! Ahora voy-exclamó el arquitecto, nervioso, mientras se quejaba de su dolor de cabeza.

-¡Debilucho!-exclamó Robin, y empezó a correr hacia dentro del aeropuerto.

-¡Corre, Robin, corre!- gritó Ted.

_Chicos, vuestra tía Robin corrió como nunca hasta la zona de embarque, revisó varias veces la lista de vuelos, preguntó a varias encargadas hasta convencerse de que el vuelo de vuestro tío Barney ya había despegado. Entonces se puso a llorar._

**Móvil de Robin**

**Tiene un mensaje nuevo**

Remitente: **Ted.**

_Lily está de parto. Regresa al taxi, nos vamos al hospital._

* * *

><p>Siguiente capítulo Marcha Nupcial<p> 


End file.
